Yo en una porno
by Shady Linak
Summary: De la mano de Ino, Sakura ha entrado en el mundo del porno. —Follarás con hombres sexy y además, ¡te pagan por eso!—. Allí sucederá lo inesperado: encontrará al amor. Demasiado lemon. [ItaSaku]
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad.

**Advertencias: UA. Para leer este fic creo hay que tener la mente abierta. Y si no te gusta el lemon, vete de aquí. ItaSaku.**

**Yo en una porno**

Jamás se me hubiese ocurrido encontrar el amor de esta manera. El porno es algo que no te deja mucho para pensar en el amor. El sexo vende, cualquier tipo de sexo vende (sí, hasta lo más sádico que tu imaginación pueda concebir). Es la dura realidad. Hay porno acerca de lo que se te ocurra. Desde hentai hasta torturas frente a la cámara. Los productores ganan dinero a derrochar. Y los actores también. Ser actor es el sueño de muchos, pero pocos tienen el valor de hacerlo. ''_¿Y si mis padres se enteran? ¿Y si me reconocen en la calle? ¿Y si luego nadie me toma en serio? ¿Y si…? ¿Y si…?_''

¿No te gusta el porno? Mientes. Hay un tipo de porno para cada persona. Y alguno de ellos, te lo aseguro, va a ponerte duro. Sólo tienes que encontrar el correcto. Eso sí, nunca dejes tu vida social, por ejemplo, a causa del porno. Es uno de los problemas que te puede traer. Por citar un caso, un adolescente murió tras masturbarse 42 veces; tenía material pornográfico hasta para regalar. Ten cuidado con el porno, pero disfrútalo.

A pesar de todo, estoy contenta de haber incursionado en este pequeño gran mundo. Itachi, gracias a Itachi.

Todo comenzó en la primaria. Con siete años, Ino y yo prometimos irnos de vacaciones justo después de terminar la secundaria y justo antes de empezar la universidad. Y aquel era el momento. No sabíamos dónde, pero sabíamos cuando. El plan era simple, Ino venía a mi casa y yo hacía girar uno de esos globos terráqueos. Con los ojos cerrados, ella debía apoyar el dedo, el lugar que saliese tenía que ser visitado. Sin peros.

Ese día respiré hondo antes de poner a girar la esfera. Y con ansiedad en mi pecho, empujé el mundo con fuerza. Vi que Ino estaba tan ansiosa como yo. Extendió su dedo índice y lo acercó.

—Cierra los ojos —casi chillé, por la emoción. Habíamos esperado este momento por mucho tiempo, siempre fantaseando qué lugar nos indicaría el destino. Si las pirámides de Egipto, si una isla exótica, si las heladas montañas…

Vi su dedo posarse en la esfera, que se detuvo. Volví a respirar hondo.

—¡Isla Fiji! —gritó Ino—. ¡Nos vamos a la isla Fiji, frente!

Efectivamente allí estaba su dedo. Saltabamos y chillabamos como niñas cuando reciben su primera muñeca en navidad. Terminamos con el pulso acelerado y con la respiración entrecortada. Y luego…

—Pero… ¿Cómo se supone que pagaríamos eso? —le pregunté. Mis padres no tenían mucho dinero como pagar algo así. Y los de Ino tampoco.

Ino no dijo nada y sacó un pedazo de periódico de su bolso. Señaló un anuncio de trabajo para modelar ropa interior. Había una foto de una chica muy voluptuosa que tenía una mirada tan pícara que casi parecía perversa. A decir verdad, no parecía un anuncio de modelos… Pero como fuese, se indicaba que había cuatro cupos, dos para mujeres y otros dos para hombres. El casting para seleccionarlos era en dos días.

—Seguro que habrá muchas interesadas… Yo digo que deberíamos tener mucha suerte como para poder quedar justo nosotras dos.

—Tranquilízate, Sakura —me dijo ella—. Te garantizo que no habrá casi nadie. Nos vemos ese día en el casting. Pero ven media hora antes. Y por cierto, lleva un conjunto bien sexy.

Se despidió de mi con una mirada que en aquel momento no entendí, y me dio un poco de miedo. En realidad, me di cuenta, luego, de que me estaba ocultando la verdad de ese trabajo. Porque como modelos principiantes y sin experiencia, no podríamos ganar lo que necesitábamos en sólo unas pocas semanas. Y no sabía porqué Ino estaba tan segura de que quedaríamos las dos.

Mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos. Era Sai. No quería contestar, así que lo dejé sonando, porque si le cortaba, él sabría que no quería hablar con él. Y simplemente deseaba que no supiese nada más de mí, quería borrarme para él.

Sai era mi ex novio y primer amor. Al principio todo había ido bien. Pero luego lo conocí un poco más, le costaba expresarse. Supuse que eso era debido a algun trauma o algo parecido. Y lo confirmé de la peor manera…

Siempre había sido un poco raro cuando follábamos. Él exigía que la luz esté apagada. Y lo que es aún peor, hacerlo en un armario… Era un poco incómodo, pero no tenía de otra opción si quería que me follase.

Un día, en la oscuridad del armario, me pidió que me pusiese un vestido. Y así lo hice. Creo que nunca me han follado con tanto ardor y delirio como esa vez. Me agarró de los pelos, se situó atrás mió y yo me encorvé un poco hacia adelante para facilitarle los movimientos. El aire dentro del armario de hacía cada vez más pesado. Sai se movía frenéticamente dentro de mi trasero. Golpeó mis nalgas con sus manos. Siempre me gustó eso, pero aquella vez parecía que no estaba pensando en mi específicamente. Lo oía respirar con esfuerzo , hiperventilaba mientras entraba y salía de mi agujero. Y no me sentí nada bien. Se derramó en mi interior a la vez que soltaba un rugido casi bestial. Me quedé paralizada, tenía un poco de miedo.

Pasaron unos segundos, para mí interminables, hasta que Sai abrió la puerta. Era como volver a respirar, dí las gracias a aquel aire tan fresco. La luz que salía de la ventana de su cuarto me lastimó un poco los ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad. Miré aquel vestido con lunares que mi novio me había dado antes de penetrarme como un loco.

El vestido de lunares… Oh, por Dios. ¡Oh, por Dios!... Ese era… el vestido que su madre llevaba en una foto que había visto cada día al entrar a su casa. _El vestido de su madre_. Mi cuerpo se congeló. Sin embargo, él no me vio, estaba en el baño. Arranqué la prenda de mi cuerpo y me vestí con mis ropas. Salí del departamento sin decir adiós. Al llegar a casa me lavé unas cincuenta veces.

Eso había ocurrido hacía dos semanas. Y no le había vuelto a hablar. Tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo. Pues si en su mente había problemas con su madre debía solucionarlos, porque eso era insano. Sai jamás volvería a saber algo de mí. Ino me dio la completa razón cuando le conté. Incluso se indignó más que yo. Me comentó que probablemente se tratase del complejo de Edipo. Pero poco me importaba. Y fue una pena, porque Sai me había gustado de verdad.

Los dos días pasaron muy rápido. Claro que mis padres no estaban casi en ningún momento del día. Había sido educada por mi niñera, y cuando ya estuve lo suficientemente grande, por los libros. A veces creía que ya no les importaba a mis padres. Pero luego pensaba que ellos se pasaban todo el día trabajando para darme algo de comer.

El día de la selección encontré a Ino apoyada en una pared. Me guiñó el ojoo y entramos al salón en donde se suponía que se haría el casting.

—Cerda mentirosa… Hay un montón de chicas —observé—. No quedaremos las dos ni de coña.

Ella se rió con suficiencia.

—Se irán cuando se enteren de qué va esto —dijo con total seguridad. Y volvió a asustarme.

—Y bien… ¿qué cosa deberían saber?

—Ven.

Tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta uno de los cambiadores.

—Esto no es una selección de modelos. Como no se puede anunciar lo que realmente es, lo disfrazaron de esto —la miré muy seria comenzándome a enojar un poco, me había traído a no sabía donde con engaños—. Es una selección de actrices porno.

Abrí mucho los ojos y me tapé la boca. La miré con fuego en lo ojos.

—¿¡Por qué no me has dicho antes!? ¡Me voy ahora mismo!

Ino tiró de mi brazo para impedirme salir. Apreté la boca. ¿Un casting porno? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Ino? Y lo que más me molestaba era que me había engañado.

—Vamos, ¡no será tan terrible! —rogó—. ¡Necesitamos el dinero! —eso era muy cierto…—. No arruines nuestro sueño.

Me miraba con ojos suplicantes. Esbocé un sonrisa. Ino nunca me suplicaba nada. Al contrario, yo solía suplicarle a ella. Y ver los papeles intercambiados me encantó.

—_Convénceme_ —le dije.

Ino captó la idea. Juntó sus manos y se arrodilló ante mí. Me reí.

—Por favor, por favor, no destruyas nuestro sueño. No hay manera de conseguir el dinero a tiempo si no es de esta forma. Además, no será tan terrible —mencionó un poco… ¿deseosa?—. Conoceremos chicos nuevos, te olvidarás de este estúpido de Sai. Y lo más importante, follarás con hombres sexy y además, ¡te pagan por eso!. ¿Lo ves? Sólo conseguimos beneficios.

Sí, sólo beneficios… También había muchos riesgos. Quizás mis padres se enterasen y… No quería pensarlo. Pero luego recordé que ellos nunca habían estado presentes para mí. Me preguntaba que pasaría si me viesen en un video. ¿Me reconocerían? Lo dudaba. Apenas si venían a casa para dormir. A veces sospechaba que tenían otra vida, porque, vamos, no te puedes pasar todo el tiempo trabajando…

—¿Y las enfermedades? —le pregunté.

—Eso lo controlan las compañías porno. Vamos, vamos… —insistía.

—De acuerdo —Ino soltó el aire contenido—. Pero aún sigo un poco enojada. Tendrás que recompensarlo. ¿Gaara no se molestará?

—Lo dejé ayer.

Era increíble la tranquilidad con la cual lo dijo. Me sorprendió porque estaba bastante enganchada con el pelirrojo.

En ese momento pensé realmente lo que significaba ser actriz porno. Sería raro follar con cámaras y gente alrededor, con un director que de indicaciones… Aunque no sería más raro que follar con el vestido de la madre de Sai. Gracias a eso me sentía un poco inmune.

En cuanto los demás aspirantes se enteraron de qué iba a selección abandonaron el salón. Quedaron ocho hombres, Ino y yo y una chica más; aprendí que la mujer siempre fue más pudorosa con el porno que el hombre, y por eso les pagaban mucho más. La otra chica que nos acompañaba actuaba como Hinata, una compañera del curso. Estaba bastante nerviosa e indecisa. Ino y yo ganaríamos.

Tsunade, así se llamaba la seleccionadora, nos hizo posar en ropa interior y luego nos pidió hacerlo sin ropa. Sentía la timidez, pero no debía aparentarlo. Vi, con algo de envidia, como Ino se veía completamente segura y muy feliz. Intenté imitarla.

Luego vino lo inesperado. Aquí fue donde nuestra competidora no aguantó más y se retiró. Tsunade nos mencionó que ya habíamos conseguido el empleo, pero que debíamos ayudar a seleccionar a los hombres. Para eso, ellos debían follarnos. Lo disfruté y eso que era la primera vez que tenía sexo con la luz encendida y mucho peor, ¡con un desconocido! Usaban protección, claro. Y lo hacían muy bien… Estaba por correrme y me sorprendí de mí misma. El porno comenzaba a gustarme. Tenía cuatro sementales muy calientes rodeándome, esperando el turno para penetrarme. _Simplemente genial._

Al final, seleccionaron a los hombres. Tsunade nos explicó que Ino y yo ganaríamos 500 dólares por escena heterosexual y ellos 200. El número subiría a medida que nos animáramos a hacer cosas más osadas o que ganáramos fama.

Entre los vestuarios, Ino me dijo con total naturalidad:

—Esto está gustándome mucho.

—A mí también —susurré—. A mí también.

.

.

.

¡Hola! ¡Prometo conti más larga! Quiero hacer el fic corto pero con los capítulos bien grandes. Eso es un desafío para mí, porque soy de capítulos cortos.

¿Les ha gustado? Es un poco...arriegado quizás, pero hace tiempo quería hacer esto. Al principio era un ItaHina, pero no había forma de meter a Hinata en una porno si cometer un OoC histórico xD.

Espero que hayan disfrutado (:

Un beso.

06/12/2014


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso: este capítulo contiene lemon (como casi todos los siguientes), no es ItaSaku pero está narrado porque tendrá importancia para el desarrollo. Si no puedes leerlo por la pareja, lee la última oración del capi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo II

¿Qué lleva a una persona a convertirse en actor porno? Las personas que se lo preguntaron armaron encuestas y luego las hicieron públicas. Claro que en el primer puesto se encontraba el dinero, para ambos sexos. Sea por necesidad o avaricia. Muchos creen que dedicarse a esto es exclusivo de las personas, por ejemplo, con traumas infantiles, con abusos sexuales. Suele relacionarse también con las drogas y la pobreza. Pero las encuestas lo desmintieron.

El sexo no le ganó al dinero por muy poco. ¿Te gustaría sentir una polla dentro en vez de trabajar en el ordenador? Dicen que aquel al que le gusta su trabajo, directamente no trabaja. Sólo hace lo que _le gusta_. Esto sienten las personas a las cuales les fascina el sexo.

Sin embargo, la vida de este tipo de actor no es toda color de rosa. Debe gustarte el sexo simplemente por ser sexo, no puedes negarte a follar, aunque el físico de la otra persona no te agrade. El sexo es lo que debe agradarte. A esto también se suman los riesgos con respecto a la salud.

Por otro lado, la sociedad no está muy amigable hoy en día. _''Qué suerte, me encantaría estar en tu lugar''_, le dicen al actor porno. '_'Zorra''_, le dicen a la actriz. Si eres mujer, prepárate para los _prejuicios_.

La vida en el porno es _agridulce_. Y yo estaba apunto de probarla.

La productora Konoha tenía unas reglas muy estrictas. Durante los cinco días háblies debíamos permanecer en la productora, trabajando entre cinco y seis horas por días. El sábado y el domingo éramos libres, pero con la condición de no follar con nadie ajeno a la productora. Y si era así, condón de por medio. De esta manera, se evitaban las enfermedades. Las mujeres estaba obligadas a tomar la píldora anticonceptiva todos los días.

Los chicos elegidos, Ino y yo esperábamos para una pequeña extracción de sangre. Querían asegurarse de que estábamos limpios. Y me parecía perfecto.

Esperando sentada me pregunté una vez más si realmente quería hacer todo esto. Más que nada estaba allí por dinero, por el sueño del viaje. ¿Qué significaba eso para mí? Sería el puente entre, hasta ese momento, la dependencia a mis padres y la independencia que me traería cumplir dieciocho y alejarme de ellos. Y no es que no amase a mis padres, es sólo que siempre tuve el sueño de _''volar del nido''_, un sueño de independencia. Probablemente todos los adolescentes habían pasado por eso. Ino sentía lo mismo. A pesar de que en la primaria tomábamos eso como un simple viaje de amigas, con el transcurso de la secundaria, nuestra mirada cambió; se trataba del sueño de independencia. Sí, necesitábamos el dinero. Y conseguirlo por nuestros propios medios era el primer paso para despegar.

Por otro lado estaba el sexo. Joder, nada se comparaba con el cosquilleo que me podía provocar un pene. O en su defecto, un par de dedos. Hasta había aceptado follar en un maldito armario sólo por el placer de hacerlo. _Aquel al que le gusta su trabajo, no trabaja_.

De cualquier manera, debía pensar también en los riesgos. Enfermedades y embarazo descartados (o casi, pero el sistema me parecía bastante eficiente). ¿Y mis padres? Se sentirían muy decepcionados si supiesen. Pero estaba casi segura de que ellos no mirarían mis futuros videos.

Entre tanto, me llamaron. Nunca me había animado a mirar mi sangre mientras me la extraían, pero esta vez lo hice. Me arrepentí un poquito. Salí y nos dijeron a todos que teníamos que repetir el mismo proceso todas las semanas durante el tiempo que trabajasemos en Konoha. También nos comunicaron que no filmaríamos nada hasta que los resultados no estuviesen listos.

Ino y yo entramos por las puertas del complejo de Konoha. Mi amiga tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; intuí que estaba muy ansiosa por comenzar a grabar. Yo estaba un poco más insegura, pero tenía las mismas ganas.

Guiadas por un empleado, visitamos los diversos lugares del complejo: tenían una piscina, un jardín, un gimnasio y un gran comedor; _el sexo vende, _recordé. Luego pasamos por las salas de trabajo que eran continuamente modificadas según la exigencia escenográfica de la filmación. Sin querer, miré a través de una de las puertas. Dos hombres realmente atractivos se estaban dando. Y muy duro. Reprimí el deseo de entrar y unirme a ellos. Ino se pegó a mi y me atrapó.

—Luego me dices cerda a mí —rió.

Por último, nos llevaron a nuestra habitación. Dormiríamos juntas, más que genial. El espacio contaba con dos camas y un baño exclusivo para nosotras dos. También contábamos con un armario. _Ugh_, esa palabra me causaba escalofríos.

En seguida le mandé un mensaje de texto a mi madre, diciéndole que pasaría toda la semana con Ino. A los pocos segundos me contestó: ''Ok, cuidate''. Ni siquiera una pregunta del tipo: ''¿por qué?''. Pero bueno, ya tenía la maleta en la mano.

Cuando quedamos sólo Ino y yo, ella se tiró a la cama; rebotó ligeramente.

—Frente, esto está genial —comentó.

—Recuerda que aún estoy algo enojada… ¿Por qué me mentiste de esa manera? Si me hubieses dicho la verdad desde un principio…

—No hubieses aceptado venir —me cortó—. Te conozco muy bien. Te hubiese gustado la idea, pero terminarías por decirme que no —explicó moviendo las manos—. Y me parecía que no podíamos perder esta oportunidad.

Respiré hondo y también me acosté, con la miada hacia el techo. Mis zapatillas volaron por la habitación y apoyé los pies en la cama. Se sentía muy bien, aunque tenía un poco de calor. Suspiré.

—_Tú_ no podías perder esta oportunidad —corregí—. Con lo pervertida que eres —bromeé para aligerar la tensión, a pesar de que aún me sentía enojada. No obstante no me arrepentía de estar allí.

—Es cierto, yo no podía perder la oportunidad —admitió su egoísmo—. Pero no te hubiese llevado hasta allí si no supiese que tú también eres una pervertida. Y que te gustaría.

—Tienes un poco de razón —yo admití mi lujuria—. Pero me debes algo aún —hice una pausa para crear expectación en ella; me miró con atención, así que había funcionado—. Tienes que decirme qué pasó exactamente con Gaara.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, como si hubiese estado esperando eso. Movió su cabeza y miró hacia el techo. Empezó a contarme. Al parecer Gaara, con mayor frialdad que la habitual, la había dejado sin razón lógica. Únicamente le había dicho que él no era para ella, que no encajaban. Durante los siguientes días Ino lo había llamado, pero su número ya no existía. También había ido a su casa, pero nadie le había contestado; el lugar parecía haber sido abandonado. En sus redes sociales tampoco había actividad. Fruncí el ceño mientras relataba. La excusa había sido que... ¿no encajaban? Pensé que eso podía tener más de un sentido.

—Lo curioso es que él me mostró el anuncio falso de esta porno. Supongo que me pasó el dato porque sabe lo mucho que me gusta el sexo— me dijo.

Eso me sorprendió mucho más. ¿De dónde había sacado él la información? ¿Por qué se lo había dado? Dejamos esa pregunta implícita en el aire, pero en algún otro momento debería volver a preguntarle, aunque parecía que estaba aún más perdida que yo. Luego, ella me aclaró que no ya tenía ningún sentimiento por él, al igual que yo ya no tenía ningún sentimiento hacia Sai. Me pareció, muy en el fondo, que ella no hubiese decido estar en la porno si Gaara no la hubiese dejado de esa forma. Quizás era una especie de venganza.

Media hora después decidimos ir a la piscina. Por suerte, ambas habíamos empacado nuestros trajes de baño. Salimos del cuarto y fuimos hasta allí.

Me arrepentí un poco cuando vi que dos jóvenes nadaban en el agua. Y estaban tan buenos que me inhibí. Uno llevaba una coleta con su cabello castaño. El otro, un rubio bastante atractivo que tenía unos abdominales tan deseables que creí que si los miraba un poco más, podría mojar mis bragas. Ino prácticamente me arrastró. Nos sentamos en el borde de la piscina. Los chicos se nos quedaron mirando mientras susurraban entre ellos.

—Deben de ser las nuevas— alcancé a oír.

El castaño tenía la mirada clavada en Ino, quien parecía estar luciéndose. Supuse que se había dado cuenta de la atención masculina.

Se acercaron a nosotros. Maldecí el momento en el cual le había propuesto a Ino venir a nadar. Sin decir nada, el castaño le tendió una mano a mi amiga y ella saltó al agua, que le llegaba a la cintura. ¡Ni siquiera se conocían! Se miraban con tal intensidad que tuve que voltear.

—Esos dos parecen estar algo ocupados— me dijo el chico rubio.

No sé qué cara le puse exactamente pero se alejó unos centímetros de mí.

—Mi nombre es Naruto —mencionó con un poco menos de ganas—. ¿Y tu?

—Sakura, soy nueva —le aclaré, tratando de remediar mi error. Quizás en un futuro no muy lejano tendría que follármelo. Y la idea no me parecía nada mal. La verdad, no era mi tipo de hombre, aunque no dejaba de ser atractivo. El cabello mojado le caía por la frente dándole un aspecto de desprolijidad bastante sensual.

Me invitó a meterme al agua y acepté. Era una piscina climatizada.

—¿Ya has firmado el contrato? —me preguntó, sólo para charlar y rellenar el silencio. Me di cuenta en seguida que estarse callado no era lo suyo.

—No —él se rió—. ¿Debería tener cuidado con la letra pequeña?

Me regaló una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. Hablamos un poco más y luego empezamos a competir abajo del agua con el clásico e infantil ''¿quién aguanta más?''. Naruto me dio una paliza. Después se nos unieron Shikamaru e Ino. Ambos hombres tenían una gran capacidad para ese juego. Seguramente por todo el entrenamiento que tenían encima.

Ese día Ino y yo nos quedamos hablando hasta tarde, un poco nerviosas. Me contó que conocía a Shikamaru, pero él no a ella. Simplemente era fan de sus videos en internet. Me mostró uno. Quise tocarme pero no lo iba a hacer con Ino ahí, así que sólo me fui a la cama y luego a dormir.

Al otro día nos dirigimos al comedor para almorzar. No conocíamos a nadie. Llegué a ver a Naruto y nos sentamos en la misma mesa, junto con otras personas desconocidas. Nos servimos el almuerzo que consistía en ensalada, puré de papas y milanesa.

De la nada, había aparecido Tsunade. Junto a los otros hombres que habían sido seleccionados con nosotras y con ayuda de un micrófono nos presentó, obligándonos a pararnos para que todos nos conocieran. Realmente era una productora muy grande, al menos habría allí unas cien personas, todos actores porno, sentados en los asientos blancos dentro de aquel enorme comedor. En ese momento me di cuenta que no había que tener un cuerpo escultural o un rostro perfecto para estar ahí. Lo necesario eran las ganas. Sin bien el físico importaba, no se le hacía asco a nada. Y yo era un ejemplo. Tenía una frente enorme y también pechos pequeños.

Con un poco de vergüenza volví a sentarme en mi lugar. Mierda, odiaba ponerme así. Me pareció que estaba ruborizada.

—Colegas —pronunció Tsunade, llamando una vez más la atención. Esa mujer realmente tenía mucha fuerza en su interior—. Estos tiempos son difíciles. Como ya saben, la internet limita las ventas, nadie compra cuando sabe que lo tiene gratis en la web —explicó—. Esto se hace cada vez más frecuente y perdemos dinero. Y se suma un problema más: la nueva productora, Suna, tiene actores con mucho talento. No podemos permitir que se lleven nuestras ventas —dijo con muchísima convicción; captaba la atención de todos los presentes y hablaba con claridad y esto la convertía, en mi opinión, en una excelente oradora—. ¡Quiero que cada uno demuestre el talento que tiene delante de la cámara!

Todos la aplaudieron y la mujer se retiró. Sentí admiración.

—Vaya —suspiré.

—Es una leyenda del porno, se cree que como mínimo filmó tres mil escenas —me explicó Naruto—. Fundó la productora y dejó de ser actriz porque está muy vieja. Pero todos sabemos que sigue deseosa de estar en algún video.

Casi todos en la mesa rieron.

—Ino, Sakura—chan —dijo él; ¿desde cuándo me llamaba Sakura—chan?—. Este es mi grupo de amigos aquí dentro, olvidé presentarlos —se rascó la nuca—. Este es Neji —señaló a un chico de ojos blancos que movió la cabeza en forma de saludo—. Como verán, no habla mucho. Él es Deidara, le gusta mucho el arte. Este si habla —era un chico rubio con el cabello casi como el de Ino; nos saludó de manera escandalosa—. Ella es Tenten, muy seductora —la chica se encogió un poco por los halagos y nos sonrió—. Este es Kiba, mitad hombre, mitad perro, recen para que nos les toque para grabar porque es muy salvaje —el aludido rió a carcajadas y se presentó—. A Shikamaru ya lo conocen, un vago. Y por último Itachi, que es muy parecido a Neji, tampoco habla.

Seguí el dedo de Naruto, que señalaba uno de los extremos de la mesa. Allí, con la espalda erguida y un porte muy peculiar estaba el tal Itachi. Llevaba una coleta con la parte de atrás de su cabello negro. Los demás mechones eran algo más cortos y le caían sobre la cara, de una manera tan sexy que un escalofrío de placer recorrió mi espalda. Estaba totalmente vestido, pero se podía deducir que tenía un cuerpo aún mejor que el de Naruto. Sus anchos hombros me llamaban como un canto de sirenas, esperando que los acaricie. Clavé la mirada en sus ojos. Y el se dio cuenta. Me estudió con la mirada por unos segundos en los cuales me sentí incómoda. Probablemente un hombre tan atractivo como el nunca se fijaría en mí. Me pareció que tenía más edad que todos, todavía menos oportunidades, debía de parecerle una inmadura. Dejó de mirarme y me sentí mal.

Me sorprendí de la inseguridad que habitaba en mí. Definitivamente debía cambiar eso.

—Cuando Naruto dice ''no habla mucho'' se refiere a que esa persona no es tan escandalosa como él —Kiba me arrancó de mis pensamientos.

Neji asintió levemente, aprobando aquellas palabras.

—Oh, sí —suspiró Tenten, contenta—. Al final no soy la única mujer en este grupo, ya era hora —y nos guiñó un ojo.

—Hay mucha suerte si la productora convoca a casting femenino y se presenta alguna chica —se carcajeó Deidara—. Es una pena, porque me encanta hacer arte con ellas.

Mi mente pensó el comentario de una manera totalmente pervertida. ¿Acaso eyaculaba en sus mujeres y hacía una dibujo con eso o algo así? Sería muy raro…

De cualquier manera, aún pensaba en Itachi, y de vez en cuando le lanzaba una mirada a escondidas. Él no se daba cuenta, o eso creía. Cada vez que lo hacía descubría algún detalle que se me había pasado por alto, pero que me fascinaba; el contraste del blanco de su piel y el negro de sus ojos, lo fino de su cabello, que podría compararse tranquilamente con la seda. Moría por pasar mis manos por ese cabello. O más bien, moría por pasar mis manos por todo su cuerpo.

Y luego me insulté a mí misma. Ni siquiera había hablado con él y ya estaba pensando estupideces propias de una pervertida. Mientras mi cabeza divagaba, me di cuenta de que los demás hablaban animadamente mientras comían. Para no parecer una acosadora de Itachi (que ni siquiera conocía su voz), me obligué a entrar en la conversación.

—¿Y tú, Kiba? Cuéntame porqué has entrado al porno —le pidió Ino. Al parecer Naruto había contado sus motivos para estar allí. Más tarde se lo preguntaría a Ino, porque era una conversación muy interesante. A excepción de Ino y yo, todos conocían su historia.

—Por los quince, más o menos, estuve metido en el alcohol, aunque podía controlarme bastante bien. Conocí mucha gente en ese mundo. Un día me pagué una buena prostituta, que me felicitó por hacerla llegar al orgasmo, la mayoría de sus clientes no lo hacía —se jactó, solté una carcajada—. Me recomendó a Tsunade, una vieja amiga suya. Y aquí estoy. Esta vida no la cambio por nada del mundo. Me follo a las mujeres que quiera. Y ni siquiera gratis, sino que me pagan. ¡Es perfecto! Llevo aquí dos años y conté cada polvo de mi vida.

Todos nos reíamos, excepto Neji e Itachi, que sólo dejaron entrever una leve sonrisa. Se notaba lo mucho que Kiba amaba el negocio.

—¿Y cuántos han sido? —le pregunté con verdaderas ganas de saber.

—Seiscientas trece —respondió con orgullo—. Tengo seiscientas trece escenas.

Mi boca y mis ojos se abrieron ligeramente. Naruto se rió de mí.

—Me pregunto cuántas veces te has follado a cada mujer de este lugar —dijo Ino, impresionada.

—No muchas —contestó él—. Los actores van y vienen, aguantan a lo sumo unos pocos meses y se largan. Soy un veterano.

Se me antojó cuánto tiempo llevaba Itachi aquí. Lo miré y descubrí, algo horrorizada, que también estaba mirándome. Corrí los ojos tan rápido como pude. Tenía una capacidad extraordinaria para intimidarme. ¡Qué hombre!

—Ya quiero comenzar hoy —suspiró Ino.

No se me escapó el detalle; Shikamaru la miró deseoso, o eso me pareció.

—Recuerdo mi primer día aquí —comentó Naruto—. Tuve que esperar a los exámenes de sangre —se quejó—. Aquí el preservativo es repudiado. Todas los rodajes con condón fueron un fracaso —rió.

—Interfiere con el arte —argumentó Deidara, muy seguro de sus palabras. Cada vez me daba más curiosidad.

Entre la charla, terminamos el almuerzo. Itachi fue el primero en levantarse.

—Sé que parece raro —dijo Kiba cuando el de pelo negro se había ido—. Pero Itachi es uno de los mejores en esto. Y eso que lleva sólo un mes aquí.

Levanté una ceja. Ya me estaban dando ganas de acostarme con él… Es decir, grabar un video con él.

Terminamos de comer entre charlas _''sexosas''_, como le decía Ino. Los demás nos habían dado algo así como una introducción al mundo del porno. Con qué teníamos que tener cuidado, las mejores posiciones para la cámara y demás. Al parecer las actrices que decían cosas sucias tenían más éxito. Hice una nota mental para tenerlo en cuenta, aunque me daba algo de vergüenza la idea. Tenten nos comentó que tendríamos mucha suerte si nos tocaba un sólo hombre la primera vez. A ella le habían tocado cinco. Y, a excepción de las escenas lésbicas y con cuatro o más hombres, no se podía negar ninguna grabación, estaba estipulado en el contrato.

Esa noche me acosté y esperé a que Ino estuviese dormida. Me aseguré de aquello prestando atención a su respiración tranquila y pausada. Tapé mi cuerpo hasta el pecho y me toqué, pensando en Itachi.

[...]

Pasaron dos días y Tsunade nos llamó a Ino y a mí para darnos el resultado del análisis. Como era de esperarse, estábamos limpias. Nos extendió unas tres hojas abrochadas a cada una. Se trataba del contrato. Podíamos renunciar al trabajo en cualquier momento. Eso sí, estaba terminantemente prohibido el sexo sin protección con cualquier persona ajena a la productora. También debíamos tomar pastillas anticonceptivas. Se grababan mínimo una y máximo cinco escenas en un día.

Le pregunté a Ino si seguíamos adelante con el plan. Ella sonrió y firmó su contrato. Tomé aire e hice lo mismo. Ya no había marcha atrás.

[...]

¡Gracias a Dios! La historia de Tenten me había asustado un poco. Por suerte, mi primer video iba a ser con una sola persona. Y lo mejor: alguien que conocía. Le sonreí al papel que me ordenaba ir a la sala cinco a las tres de la tarde. ¿Mi compañero? Suspiré con mucho alivio: Naruto, sabía que él tendría cuidado conmigo. Si me tocaban cinco, como a Tenten, podría haberme echado para atrás. El papel también detallaba el tipo de prácticas sexuales exigidas en la grabación. De cualquier manera, me hubiese gustado más hacerlo con Itachi...

Alisé mi falda y entré en la sala cinco. En seguida vino una asesora de imagen que me maquillo y luego me dio un vestido rojo, agradecí el hecho de que la prenda no tenía lunares.

Media hora después ya estaba frente a las cámaras. Se veía todo muy impersonal. Tsunade estaba allí, entre las sombras, evaluando mi primera vez.

Como indicaban las instrucciones, Naruto jugaba al pool. Me acerqué a él, muy lentamente y le acaricié las nalgas. Él se volvió hacia mí y, habiendo sonreído antes, besó mis labios. El contacto irradiaba líbido, o eso sentí, pues sabía que debajo de esa camisa blanca se encontraban unos de los mejores cuerpos que había visto (aunque estaba segura que el de Itachi era mejor). En menos de medio minuto ya estábamos desnudos. Recordé que tenía que recostarme en la mesa de pool.

En ese momento me percaté de la gran erección de Naruto. En la cena habíamos hablado de los requisitos de los hombres para el porno. Uno de ellos era tener una polla grande y bien vistosa. Y la del rubio era exactamente así. La acerco a mi sexo, que era lampiño. Naruto se acercó a mi oreja.

—Tranquila, confía en mí —susurró para luego lamerme la oreja y encenderme un poco más—. Debe notarse que disfrutas —me recordó.

Pasó su lengua por las partes más sensibles de mi cuello; noté que era todo un experto en el área.

De repente, ya estaba en mí, llenándome. Sentía como lo apretaba dentro. Chillé levemente. Se sentía muy bien, después de hacerlo siempre a oscuras. Naruto sostenía mi pierna derecha en el aire, mientras que apresaba la izquierda entre su mano y la mesa. De esta manera,se conseguía una toma excelente de la penetración. Vi con un poco de placer (debo admitirlo) como la cámara se acercaba hacia la unión de nuestros cuerpos mientras que otra enfocaba en primer plano mi rostro; comencé a hacer gestos de puro placer. Y no eran fingidas.

Naruto comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido. Mis fluídos bañaban su polla. Lo sentía cada vez más adentro. Sus testículos golpearon mi trasero cuando me la metió completa. Cerré los ojos y mi boca se abrió, dejando escapar un gemido que el micrófono no perdió.

—Más fuerte —le pedí suplicante. No para complacer a la cámara, sino para complacerme a mí misma. Extasiada, noté como Naruto me obedeció golpeando mi interior. Él rugió. Me encantó verlo disfrutar conmigo. Mi clítoris casi dolía, así que moví mi mano hasta allí, para acariciarme. Me sentía cada vez más cerca del orgasmo.

—Oh, Sakura—chan, eres tan apretada —gruñó con los ojos entrecerrados, hundiéndose en mi sexo una vez más.

Me sentí algo culpable con el rubio, pero en aquel momento, la imagen de Itachi pasó por mi cabeza. Y la cuestión no era que Naruto no fuese lo suficiente bueno (es más, era atractivo y follaba muy bien), pero Itachi tenía un no-sé-qué que me hacía pensar en él. Conseguí el orgasmo casi gritando. Las piernas me temblaban. Naruto salió de mí.

—Vas a hacer que me corra y aún no es el momento —rio.

Siguiendo las instrucciones, me bajé de la mesa, un poco torpe aún ya que las réplicas del terremoto de mi orgasmo continuaban. No recordaba que tenía que hacer ahora. Los camarógrafos me indicaron _chupar_ con señas torpes que me sacaron una risa.

Me acerqué a la polla, que tenía olor a mi tomé con una mano y la pequé al abdomen de Naruto. Así, podía lamer sus bolas con tranquilidad. Sonreí internamente al percatarme de que no tenía vello. Envolví, completamente, uno de sus testículos mientras acariciaba al restante con la mano. Se sentía muy bien. Y de pronto noté la necesidad de chupársela.

Tome su pene, que desde esa posición parecía incluso más grande, y pasé mi lengua lo largo. Probé de mis propios fluidos, eran salados. Lamí en especial la cabeza de su polla, que era levemente más ancha que el tronco. Miré hacia arriba, para provocarlo. Lo vi a él, pero también había una cámara en su hombro, así que me dediqué a hacer gestos mientras lo chupaba. También había otro de esos aparatos a mi costado.

Y ya era el í la boca y muy despacio me la metí toda adentro. Mi nariz rozaba su ingle. Me detuve allí unos segundos, sin respirar, debido a que lo tenía hasta la garganta. Afortunadamente mis reflejos nauseosos eran muy débiles.

Uno de los camarógrafos tomó una foto del momento. Cuando ya no pude aguantar la respiración, retocedí con cuidado de no morderle el pene.

Y volví a metermelo. Y volví a sacarlo. Mi compañero tomó todo mi cabello en su mano para que este no molestara. Mi boca apretaba su polla; súbía y bajaba. Cuando los músculos de los labios comenzaron a cansarse, volví a lamerlo de arriba a abajo. Naruto me tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y empujó sus caderas hacia mí. La polla entró en mi boca. Me sostuvo la cabeza con mucha firmeza y movió la pelvis de atrás hacia adelante, de adelante hacia atrás, como si me follara la boca. La saliva se me salía de la boca cada vez que él se metía. En parte, se sentía muy bien sentirse dominada de esa forma. Siguió follándome como si se tratase de mi sexo.

Entre las sombras, alguien hizo un aplauso. Era la señal que indicaba que Naruto podía correrse. Como estaba acordado, saqué la erección de mi boca y con mi mano lo rodeé y comencé a masturbarlo. Él gimió. Pasaron pocos segundos para que Naruto eyculara en mi cara. Las cámaras me enfocaron de lleno. Con el dedo índice arrastré el líquido en mis mejillas para luego llevármelo a la boca con cara de puro disfrute, que esta vez si era un poco fingida.

Aún hoy no puedo describir qué sentí cuando vi a Itachi en la sala, mirándome fijamente.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado. Prometo no volver a hacer un lemon tan largo de otra pareja que no sea ItaSaku. La cuestión es que esta escena de la felación va a tener bastante importancia en un futuro para nuestros dos personajes principales. Y no se preocupen, Itachi tendrá su desquite.

Como se darán cuenta esto es como un HaremSaku que terminará en ItaSaku. El lemon que tengo pensado narrar que no es ItaSaku (a los otros se les menciona o se los extiende pero poco), sería DeiSaku, porque quiero explicar las ideas de Deidara. Pero como no es taaan necesario, les pregunto: ¿les molestaría un pequeño DeiSaku?

Gracias por todos los que leen esta historia y aún más a los que me dejaron esos lindos reviews, me tengo que hacer un tiempo para responderles personalmente en un PM.

Un beso a todos.

17/12/2014


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso: este capítulo contiene lemon (otra vez -.-) que puede herir sensibilidades muy fácilmente, lo digo en serio. No creo que precisamente la gente sensible lea este fic, pero por las dudas...**

.

.

.

Capítulo III

¿Qué hay con el puñetero dinero? A todos nos importa aunque sea un poco. Al porno le importa mucho. Básicamente todo se mueve por el dinero, que es el que pone las reglas del juego. Si te dijera que el porno ocupa el puesto seis en la lista de las industrias que más dinero generan del mundo, ¿me creerías? Sólo en Estados Unidos, se cualcula que a cada segundo unas veintiocho mil personas están reproduciendo una porno. No hace falta mirar los incontables bits cargados de contenido caliente esparcidos por toda la web. No nos alcanzaría la vida como para darles un vistazo a todos.

La pornografía vende. Pero... ¿por qué?

¿Qué sientes cuando ves una porno? Claro que tu reacción depende de la clase de video y si este te agrada. Supongamos que sí. Piensas: _''por favor, que nadie entre a la habitación''_. Luego empiezas a ponerte duro. Llegado el momento, ya no te importa si alguien te descubre. Sólo deseas liberar esa tensión de tus genitales.

Aún seguimos sin contestar a la pregunta. Existe un deseo oculto en cada individuo, relacionado a ciertas fantasías sexuales completamente personales. A veces las sacamos a la luz y cumplimos con ellas ya sea en solitario o acompañado; mirando porno o imaginando. También es posible que la persona reprima sus deseos y trate de alejarlos de sí misma; estas personas no miran pornografía de aquello que les atrae. Hay un punto medio entre estas dos clases de comportamientos: el que no reprime sus deseos pero tampoco los hace realidad. Y mira porno. Mira porno acerca de sus deseos ocultos.

Por esto el porno vende. El primer tipo de persona lo toma muy natural, pero para el último tipo es algo que satisface el deseo más profundo tan sólo buscando con eficacia.

Me vestí apenas la cámara se hubo apagado. En pocos segundos el video que acababa de grabar ya estaba colgado a la internet. Y comenzaba a vender. Publicaron un poco menos de la mitad de la escena para incitar a comprar la parte restante. Tsunade decía que la mejor publicidad se hace cuando se le da un poco del producto al cliente y luego se lo deja con ganas de más. Ya estaban disponibles dos minutos de mi primer video en una página parecida a _youtube_ pero de pornografía.

Alcé la vista queriendo volver a encontrarme con esos ojos oscuros, tan inconfundibles. Pero ya no estaban allí. A decir verdad, cuando los había visto un segundo después de terminar la escena, me hicieron estremecer. ¿Qué hacía él (justo él) ahí parado, mirándome? Y además, ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Cómo sabía? Quizás... Sólo quizás yo podría gustarle aunque sea un poco. Rápidamente eliminé la posibilidad. ¿Cómo podría siquiera considerar esa posibilidad? Definitivamente no estaba completamente lúcida, porque un hombre como él nunca podría su atención en una chica como yo.

—Tsunade —llamó uno de los camarógrafos en voz baja—. Usted... ¿usted cree que podrían ganar algo?

Puse mi completa atención en esa conversación y en la próxima respuesta de la rubia. Agudicé el oído, no quería acercarme para no parecer una pseudo espía de conversaciones a pesar de que lo era. Deseaba saber a qué se refería con ''ganar algo''. Supuse que a dinero.

—Creo que al menos deberían ser nominados —respondió ella.

¿Nominados? Eso parecía ser de una especie de premio. Intenté escuchar un poco más pero se habían alejado y no iba a perseguirlos. Hice un puchero.

Naruto, ya vestido, se acercó a mí.

—Has estado muy bien —dijo—. Nadie creería que fue tu primera vez aquí —sonreí por los cumplidos—. Me gustó, sobre todo, la chupada que me has regalado.

Joder, ¿acaso ese chico no moderaba sus palabras? Me sonrojé un poco. Casi por instinto, busqué, otra vez, a Itachi. Y volví a fracasar.

—¿Has visto a Itachi por aquí? —le pregunté a Naruto.

Él estaba visiblemente sorprendido.

—¿Itachi? ¡No! ¿Por qué estaría aquí?

—No importa, olvídalo —le contesté mientras me hacía esa misma pregunta. Quizás había sido una ilusión.

Miré el papel que me informaba de la siguiente escena. Tenía una hora libre hasta que tuviese que grabar. De esta forma decidí ir en busca de Ino. Preguntando por los pasillos, terminé encontrándola. Entre con mucho sigilo a la sala de grabación. Allí estaba, follando con un desconocido con incontables tatuajes por todo el cuerpo. Tsunade también estaba ahí. Quise preguntarle por el misterio de las nominaciones pero me mordí la lengua.

Cuando mi amiga terminó corrí hacia la sala donde se fue a vestir. Entré sin tocar la puerta.

—¿Cómo la pasaste? —pregunté.

Ella se acarició el cabello mientras me sonreía. Sabía que la había estado mirando.

—Tuve que fingir todo el tiempo —se quejó—. Supongo que es parte de todo esto —alzó una ceja—. Aunque por tu cara tú si has tenido un orgasmo. Incluso puedo olerlo.

¿¡Olerlo!? Me tapé los ojos con una mano, algo pudorosa. La mayoría del tiempo era como un libro abierto para Ino. O yo era muy evidente o ella muy inteligente. Le expliqué cómo había imaginado a Itachi entrando en mí mientras Naruto me follaba. Ino me dijo que había imaginado a Shikamaru pero no le había funcionado para alcanzar su ansiado orgasmo.

—Algún día tendrá que tocarnos con ellos —suspiré, bastante esperanzada.

Me dio la razón.

[...]

Ya de noche bajamos a cenar. Había grabado mis dos primeras escenas con Naruto y luego con un joven llamado Darui. Me senté a comer mis espaguetis junto a Ino. Poco a poco nuestro grupo comenzó a llegar y a sentarse en la mesa que anteriormente habíamos compartido.

Tenten se dejó caer en su asiento. Parecía que su cabeza iba a caerse sobre el plato; estaba claramente cansada.

—¿Estás bien?— le pregunté.

Ella asintió. Fue la primera vez que vi a Neji sonreír. Ni siquiera eso, más bien fue lo más cercano a una sonrisa.

—Hoy le ha tocado un gran _gangbang_ —me contestó él.

A mi lado, Ino se rió al igual que otros en la mesa.

—Se ve que fueron muchos —comenté.

—Quince, para ser exactos —respondió Tenten. Mierda. Nunca podría animarme a hacer algo así. Quince hombres para follarme por cada agujero uno detrás del otro… Por supuesto que la idea era más que excitante, sin embargo sabbía que no podría hacerlo—. De cualquier manera, la he pasado muy bien —aclaró.

Aquello provocó más risas. Deidara, en broma, susurró ''zorra'' por lo bajo pero todos lo escuchamos.

—Hablando de eso, a Itachi le tocará un _reverse gangbang_ mañana. Estas cosas suelen saberse por la cantidad de personas que se necesitan allí —informó Kiba.

Miré a Itachi, quien simplemente lo ignoró. No sabía a qué se refería con '_'reverse gangbang''_ pero ya me iba haciendo algunas ideas con las risas de los presentes. Ino me dijo de qué se trataba lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie lo escuchara.

Respiré profundo. Podía sentir los celos recorriendo mi cuerpo. Quería que Itachi me follase a mí.

—¿Con cuantas? —no pude evitar preguntarlo y me arrepentí.

—Aproximadamente diez.

Y había respondido el mismo Itachi. Me deleité con su voz profunda y masculina, era la primera vez que lo oía. Ya me entraban ganas de escucharlo hablar con sus labios pegados a mis senos.

No lo estaba mirándolo pero sentía el peso de aquellos ojos oscuros. _''No lo mires, no lo mires''_ me repetía a mi misma una y otra vez. Pero acabé llevando mis ojos hacia él como toda una estúpida. Quería maldecir con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Quería maldecir por lo atractivo que era. Quería maldecir porque al día siguiente él tendría diez mujeres peleándose por cabalgarlo.

[...]

Me acosté en la cama pensando en mis padres. Debería decirles la verdad aquello lo antes posible.

—Ino, ¿qué les has dicho a tus padres sobre todo esto? —le pregunté. Ella estaba leyendo un libro -erótico, claro-. En seguida lo cerró y me miró.

—La verdad. Tienen la mente bastante abierta —comentó mientras dejaba el libro sobre una pequeña mesa que también tenía una lámpara—. Están de acuerdo mientras tenga cuidado. Después de todo ya soy mayor de edad.

Suspiré con pesadez. Siempre es mejor decir la verdad, porque cuando alguien descubre tu mentira acaba por dejar de confiar en ti. No quería que eso pase con mis padres a pesar de no pasar demasiado tiempo con ellos. Pero ya había cometido el error, sólo me quedaba tomar la decisión de ocultarlo o decirlo.

Le mandé un texto a mi madre para saber cómo estaban. Me contestó que muy bien y también me preguntó cuándo volvía. Le dije que en unos días, que no se preocupase. Me sentí algo culpable por lo que le escondía. Bueno, por el momento no se iban a enterar; estaba segura de que no andarían por la web buscando porno.

—Deberíamos llamar a Hinata —le dije a Ino—. Hace mucho que no la vemos y debe estar sola ahora que son vacaciones.

—Seguro se desmaya si supiese lo que hacemos —se rió la rubia.

—¿Sabes que las tímidas y calladas suelen ser las que más ocultan? —pregunté en plan de broma.

Me quité la frazada para taparme sólo con la sábana; estaba haciendo bastante calor. Bebí un poco de agua de la botella que siempre traía conmigo antes de dormir.

—¿Qué crees que oculta? —preguntó Ino con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Quizás le guste el porno —propuse.

Hablamos un poco más y acabamos por sentir el peso del sueño. Ino apagó la luz. Todavía seguía preguntándome qué había pasado con Gaara y cómo conocía la verdad de los anuncios ocultos. Claramente él tenía algo que ver con el porno y la industria.

[...]

El día siguiente me desperté alrededor de las nueve. Alguien había deslizado dos papeles por debajo de la puerta. Uno tenía escrito el nombre de Ino y otro, el mio. Era el programa de ese día.

—Oh, no —susurré. Hoy tenía tres escenas que hacer. Y una de ellas era junto a Deidara. Me sorprendió que el papel no especificara el tipo de prácticas sexuales que debíamos hacer. En parte, también me asustó.

Cuando vi la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que cruzaba el rostro de Ino supe lo que estaba pasando. ¡Lo había conseguido! ¡Shikamaru! Se puso a chillar y me vi obligada a calmarla un poco. Ah, me hubiese encantado que el nombre de Itachi apareciese en mi jodido papel, pero no, decía: Genma, Deidara y Kotestu. El único que conocía era a aquel rubio amante del… ¿arte pornográfico? No sabía de qué se trataba eso pero aquel día lo descubriría.

Después de que Ino se burlara de mí al ver la decepción en mi rostro ya que Itachi no me había tocado, fuimos a desayunar. Sólo tenía dos pensamientos en mente: esperaba que Deidara no me obligase a hacer cosas raras y también esperaba que por cualquier razón el _reverse gangbang_ de Itachi no se realizara. Lo quería dentro de mí, sólo él y yo. Se trataba de esos impulsos sexuales que no tenía con nadie más; solamente con esa persona que te atrae de una manera infernal, que enciende tu entrepierna con un fuego que parece inmortal. Me sentí algo patética a causa de toda la pasión que me guardaba mientras que a Itachi le resultaba indiferente. O eso creía.

[...]

Llegué a la sala de filmaciones. Me acerqué a uno de los camarógrafos que preparaba las luces.

—Disculpa, en mi programa no dice qué tendré que hacer —señalé el nombre de Deidara y luego un espacio vacío en donde se suponía que debía estar la descripción de la futura filmación.

El hombre se rió y me miró.

—Así se trabaja con Deidara. Es pura improvisación. Tiene muchos seguidores por ser así —me explicó—. Además, también filma.

El camarógrafo dio por terminada la conversación cuando se puso a acomodar un reflector de luz, dejándome con la duda. Deidara… ¿''también filma''? Me fui hacia los vestidores para ponerme el maquillaje.

Volví. Él y el director del film ya estaban ahí. El rubio que sería mi compañero llevaba una cámara pequeña en la mano; y entendí. Me acerqué a él.

—¿Estás lista? —me preguntó con los ojos brillosos, me pareció bastante ansioso—. Esta vez tengo una idea nunca antes vista. Será arte puro.

—¿A qué te refieres con ''arte''? No quiero que luego me tome por sorpresa —comenté casi en tono burlón mientras rodaba los ojos.

Él sonrió y me miró como si no tuviese idea de nada. Se pasó una mano por el largo cabello.

—Todo aquello que no cause indiferencia puede ser considerado arte —levantó un dedo. Hablaba como si me estuviese impartiendo una lección—. El arte no puede ser llamado arte si no desata una sensación o un sentimiento en las personas. Ese sentimiento puede ser asco, incluso. Pero nunca debe inspirar la ignorancia hacia él o ya pasará a ser algo común y sin importancia —explicó. A decir verdad estaba bastante interesada—. Mis videos, Sakura, nunca causan indiferencia.

Volqué mi peso hacia la pierna izquierda.

—Espero que no sea por lo repulsivo.

—En ocasiones así es.

Hice un mohín; esperaba con todas mis esperanzas que este no fuera uno de esos casos. Deidara ya tenía la idea y a juzgar por la expresión que cruzaba su cara no me iba a gustar nada.

—Eres flexible, ¿no? —asentí, los dos años que viví en la clase de gimnasia artística lo comprobaban—. Lo necesitaremos.

Alcé una ceja. Fui a desnudarme al camarín y volví tapada por una bata violeta de satén. Y ya empezamos a grabar. Las cámaras se encontraban alrededor de nosotros en diferentes ángulos, igual que con Naruto. Como escenografía teníamos una cama y a un lado, una silla.

Deidara encendió su cámara y se enfocó a él mismo para que sus fans lo reconocieran. Luego dirigió la cámara hacia mí. Se acercó y comenzó a quitarme la bata.

—Esta de aquí es Sakura —informó. Descubrió uno de mis pechos—. Oh, miren esta belleza —dijo mientras masajeaba el seno. Mi entrepierna comenzó a molestar con aquella sensación ya tan conocida. Cerré los ojos cuando él apretó con bastante fuerza el pezón. Me quitó la prenda por completo y se alejó para captar mi cuerpo al completo. Después volvió a acercarse—. Sakura es nueva. ¿No es una bomba super sensual? Quisiera follarmela aquí mismo —suspiró. Deidara actuaba muy bien. Su tono más grave de lo normal iba completamente acorde con la situación.

Pasó su mano izquierda por el contorno de mi cintura y cadera. Hice una mueca de satisfacción sexual un poco exagerada pero sabía que eso vendía. Me di la vuelta.

—Y he aquí la mejor parte. Cómo me gusta este trasero, enfóquelo bien. Es una preciosura. Ya sospechaba que sería bueno, pero creo que es el mejor de toda la productora —dijo él.

Me masajeó un poco más y luego me dio una nalgada. No me molestó, pues no fue dolorosa y se sentía muy bien. Para ese momento ya estaba húmeda. Las manos de Deidara sobre mi cuerpo y sus endemoniados halagos terminaron por hacer efecto en mí.

Sentí que él introducía un dedo en mi sexo. Me agarré de la silla y llevé mis caderas hacia atrás para darle un mejor ángulo. Dos dedos. Adentro y afuera. Cada vez un poco más rápido. Cada vez un poco más placentero. Y la imagen de Itachi en mi mente. Joder, no podía evitarlo. Parecía que todos los estímulos sexuales estaban inevitablemente asociados con él a pesar de que apenas lo conocía.

—Mira, es zorra muy caliente —comentó Deidara mientras continuaba trabajándome con sus dedos—. Eso me encanta.

Una cámara estaba frente a mi rostro así que abrí la boca de la forma más sensual que pude y gemí.

—Ahora, Sakura, tengo un desafío para tí —aunque no podía verlo y apenas lo conocía, ya sabía que una sonrisa torcida cruzaba su rostro—. Ven, siéntate en la cama.

Hice lo que me pidió. Supe que en ese momento llegaría la parte horrible. Ya estaba predispuesta a que el asunto iría mal; traté de cambiar de opinión y darle una oportunidad al caso porque los prejuicios no son buenos. El rubio se puso a mi lado. Joder, no, no era posible no estar asustada con la expresión que tenía. Supongo que mi compañero se dio cuenta de mi expresión aterrada. Me susurró _''autocunnilingus''_. No sabía qué era eso pero pensé un poco. ''Cunnilingus'', chupársela a una chica. ''Auto'',...

Oh, no, ya sabía de qué se trataba. Efectivamente era asqueroso. No obstante sabía que vendería y mucho. El morbo, no hay nada mejor que un producto morboso, prohibido y nunca antes visto. Ya me las cobraría con Deidara por hacerme esto, ¡ tenía la idea y esperó hasta el momento de la acción para decirme la verdad! Seguramente para que no pudiese negarme.

—Bien, aquí vamos.

Deidara me ayudó a alzar mis caderas. Tenía a mi propio sexo rozándome la nariz y me dolía un poco la espalda por la contorsión. Era un poco desagradable pero chupé rápidamente sólo para quedar bien con la cámara. Mi compañero no perdió ni un detalle. Dejó mostrar su gran erección.

—Oh, esta chica está matándome. ¿No es hermosa?

Se subió a la cama y tomó mis caderas para luego penetrarme. Y de nuevo las sensaciones de cosquilleo que me traían a Itachi, otra vez. Tenía que hacer algo con respecto a eso o pronto gemiría su nombre frente a la cámara. Qué vergüenza.

[...]

Abrí la puerta del cuarto lentamente. Ino ya estaba acostada, leyendo. Le faltaban unas pocas páginas así que leía lo más lento que podía ya que le daba pena terminar el libro. Mientras entraba tuve una idea.

—Ino, ¿me pasas el número de Gaara?

Ella dejó el libro con pesadez.

—¿Para qué? La línea ya no existe.

—Tengo una idea —le contesté con una sonrisa. No estaba segura de su utilidad, pero tenía que probar.

—¿Cuál?

—Sorpresa.

Me dio el número. En cuanto pudiese iría a las compañías de celulares a preguntar si podían darme el número nuevo que Gaara registró luego de dejar el anterior, porque tenía que tener un nuevo móvil, ¿no? La compañía podía revelarme la información. Pero existía una excepción a la regla: si el cliente optaba por restringir el acceso al número la empresa no tenía porqué dármelo. Y si el pelirrojo estaba tan empeñado en desaparecer, probablemente tendría problemas por eso. Sin embargo, era capaz de ir a llorar y patalear por la información y si tenía éxito, sería la excepción de la excepción. No le dije nada a Ino para evitar ilusionarla porque de las ex-excepciones nunca hay que fiarse.

Le pregunté qué tal había estado su grabación con Shikamaru. Me la contó muy entusiasmada con lujo de detalles que sinceramente no quería saber.

—No te haces una idea, frente, tenía la polla así de grande —con sus manos marcó una longitud de casi cuarenta centímetros.

—¡Ino, es imposible que sea tan grande!

Al menos me iba a la cama con la certeza de que ella había cumplido con uno de sus objetivos. Me preguntó por Deidara, le conté y se escandalizó pero confesó que sería divertido ver todo el dinero que la grabación iba a generar.

[...]

La mañana siguiente me desperté con un chillido agudo que conocía muy bien. Me levanté de un salto y tallé mis ojos.

Ino sostenía un papel frente a mis, estaba tan cerca que apenas podía leerlo. Vi una letra_ i_ en mayúscula seguida de una _t_. Joder, joder, joder. Cerré los ojos de la emoción. No quería desilusionarme, ¿y si luego no era él? Tomé el papel, aún sin abrir mis ojos. Ino daba pequeños saltos a mi lado.

—¡Lo has conseguido! ¡Menuda suerte!

Miré el papel. Oh, sí. Estaba lista para chillar más fuerte que una zorra.

.

.

.

¡Hola a todos! Espero no haber herido sensibilidades con las ideas locas de mi amado Deidei quería explicar qué es al arte para mí por medio de este personaje tan genial. Estaba a punto de cambiar la idea, pero me apetece conocer sus pensamientos sobre esto. ¿Que preferirías? ¿Chupártela a ti mismo o a otra persona? Creo que el sentido común dirá que a ti mismo, pero acostumbramos a lo otro y me encantaría leer sus opiniones al respecto ya que no es un tema muy discutido quizás por lo poco que se conoce. Por cierto, esa práctica existe en el porno real.

Bueno, dejando de lado esto, ¡no puedo esperar por escribir el lemon de Itachi, joder! Será mucho más normal que esto y prometo hacerlo muy caliente (; Ayy, y muero por revelar el secreto de Gaara pero mi libreta con el orden de las cosas me lo prohíbe.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer estas locuras. Eternamente gracias a cada review que me anima. Sé que este capítulo está algo corto, pero ya venía el lemon de Itachi y no quiero acostumbrarlas mal con un capítulo de doble lemon xD

Besos, los quiero mucho.

18/01/2015


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencias: más lemon, como siempre... **

.

.

.

Capítulo IV

Durante mucho tiempo me pregunté qué diferenciaba un polvo de los otros, qué es lo que hace sobresalir a uno entre cien.

Lo primero que me llegó a la mente fue el tamaño, cosa que inquieta a muchos hombres, preocupados por una supuesta incapacidad para volver loca a sus compañeras de cama (o compañeros también). Se cree que una herramienta satisfactoriamente grande maximiza los gemidos. Esto tiene algo de cierto, cuanto más grande, más se siente. Pero me vi obligada a tirar la teoría a la basura cuando oí que algunas mujeres habían disfrutado más con uno pequeño que con uno grande.

Luego pensé que podría ser la manera de moverse tanto de mujeres como de hombres, la manera de hacerlo, el ritmo. Obviamente algo de relación con el buen polvo debe de tener, no es lo mismo tener sexo con un hombre que sabe usarla a con uno que no.

Pero la respuesta definitiva la encontré en otro sitio. El sexo está en el cerebro. Más allá de los neurotransmisores segregados antes, durante y después del sexo que condicionan nuestro estado, el placer sexual depende de los pensamientos, de la autoestima, de las fantasías, del deseo…

Supongamos que una mujer tiene enfrente suyo a dos hombres. Uno de ellos le enciende, por ejemplo, por su personalidad (o lo que sea). A pesar de que el individuo de preferencia tenga una polla menor, claramente ella disfrutará más con él que con el de la polla más grande. Por otro lado, si un hombre tiene complejos con su apariencia y baja autoestima estará pensando que no es lo suficientemente bueno para su compañera. Eso le impedirá disfrutar del sexo.

Estos factores incidieron aquel día.

En ese momento, a un minuto de entrar a la sala de grabaciones, no estaba nada segura; las piernas me temblaban levemente, y sí: estaba nerviosa. De repente, sin verlo realmente, me di cuenta de que él estaba detrás de mí.

—¿Nerviosa? —preguntó. Estaba casi segura de haber escuchado un ligero matiz burlón en su voz.

Se me secó la boca. Me di la vuelta para mirarlo. Un sonrisa torcida cruzaba parte de su rostro. Me miró de arriba a abajo y, a pesar de que llevaba un vestido azul hasta las rodillas, me sentí desnuda. Su mirada era la culpable. Oh, ese hombre debería ir preso por ser así.

—No, ¿y tú? ¿Serás capaz de hacerme gemir?

Ugh, odiaba cuando mi boca hablaba sin mi permiso. Itachi alzó una ceja y vi pasar a la sorpresa por sus ojos. La sonrisa se acentuó un poco más. Y de pronto se encontraba a veinte centímetros de mí. Si quería intimidarme, lo había conseguido. Incluso mi respiración iba más rápida que lo normal.

Extendió su mano hacia mí, tomó un mechón de cabello que me caía sobre la cara y lo colocó detrás de mi oreja. Luego, muy despacio —con más parsimonia de la que podía soportar— acercó sus labios para susurrarme:

—No lo dudes ni un segundo, Sakura.

Me estremecí. Casi sin darme cuenta, Itachi desapareció por la puerta, dejándome allí, casi sin poder moverme. ¡Qué hombre! Cuando fui capaz de reaccionar, entré a la sala. La maquilladora ya estaba esperándome, así que en pocos minutos ya estaba frente a la cámara.

Esta vez comenzaba totalmente vestida, para variar. Esa era una de las pocas escenas que tenían algo de argumento aunque fuesen bastante inverosímiles.

Interpretaba a una esposa insatisfecha en la cama, sedienta de buen sexo. Se suponía que el hermano del esposo debía de entrar en la casa. Y sin preguntar el hombre abría la puerta del cuarto de la esposa para verla en plena acción, masturbándose. Así de malas son las historias del porno, pero venden.

Empecé entrando a la habitación en cuatro patas, como me habían indicado. Poco a poco y con movimientos sesuales debía quitarme toda la ropa. Una vez desnuda, me arrojé a la cama. Trazaba círculos en mi clítoris con el dedo. Saber que pronto vendría Itachi fomentaba a una mayor excitación. Y era obvio que él sería capaz de hacerme gemir.

El director indicó la entrada de Itachi en la escena. Lo vi entrar a la habitación, acorde al papel, fingió sorpresa al verme allí. ¡El hermano de mi esposo me había visto tocándome! La reacción obvia sería el pudor, de modo que me tapé con las sábanas de la cama. Todo aquello era irrisorio cuando se lo comparaba con mis verdaderos pensamientos.

Itachi interpretaba el papel de un verdadero semental. Y realmente me deslumbró; mis sospechas sobre su cuerpo fueron sobrepasadas totalmente. Ni siquiera tenía que actuar para la cámara, lo que sentí era la realidad: mi sexo se humedeció automáticamente después de verlo quitándose la camiseta. Si Ino hubiese visto tal espectáculo me hubiese dicho que no podría esperar por chupar aquellos ''ravioles''.

No sabía exactamente el grado de estupidez que tenía mi expresión, pero estaba segura que era uno correspondiente al de una babosa. Y es que no podía ser de otra forma: su endemoniado pecho estaba muy bien trabajado, cada músculo se hacía notar.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, lo vi allí, sobre mí, ya completamente desnudo. Tragué saliva antes de bajar la vista hacia aquello que, estaba segura, sería objeto de mi devoción. Y no me sentí para nada decepcionada.

—Déjame ayudarte con este asunto —susurró y luego me besó—. Te daré lo que mi hermano no.

En aquel momento caí a la realidad de que estábamos en medio de una filmación porno y tenía que seguir las pautas para el film. Me hice la difícil a pesar de que moría por follármelo; naturalmente no fui capaz de seguir con la farsa durante mucho tiempo más. Desaté la coleta que llevaba y me tomé unos segundos para contemplarlo, se veía igual o incluso mejor.

Comenzó a jugar con mis pequeños senos centrándose en los pezones. Oh, Dios, aquello enviaba irresistibles corrientes eléctricas directo a mi coño. Alcé las caderas por instinto, esperando al menos rozar nuestros sexos. Itachi soltó su risa —melodiosa, por cierto— al notar mi fallido intento. Pero al menos parecía que iba a ser indulgente conmigo, pues bajó por mi vientre dándome besos y mordiscos.

Ciertamente deseaba chuparle la polla y lo hubiese hecho en aquel mismo instante, pero desde las sombras el director me recordó que ese no era el objetivo de la filmación: Itachi debía complacerme a mí y no al revés. Por alguna razón presentía que mi compañero iba a aprovecharse de la situación; en parte me asustaba pero la verdad era que estaba muy emocionada y ansiosa.

Las sábanas se retorcieron bajo mis manos cuando Itachi pasó su lengua por mi muslo derecho.

—Joder —solté.

¿Por qué demonios estaba tan caliente con él? El asunto de Sai arrastró consigo un descenso de mi libido, o eso pensaba hasta que lo había conocido a él, el jodido semental del porno.

Gemí, ¡Itachi succionó mi clítoris! Mierda, no había mejor lugar en el mundo. Ya había perdido el orgullo, Itachi había ganado pero en ese momento no me importaba. Introdujo su lengua en mi cavidad. Me estremecí de arriba a abajo y retorcí las sábanas bajo mis dedos.

—Hueles increíble —susurró. Su delicioso aliento chocó contra mi sexo.

—¿Y si nos ve alguien? —pregunté, fiel a mi papel.

Él gruñó. Oh, este hombre me gustaba cada vez más

—¿No ves que estoy ocupado? —continuó trabajando allí abajo. Me retorcí mientras me negaba por miedo a mi esposo imaginario—. Si sigues así terminaré por castigarte.

Me negué una vez más. Introdujo dos dedos en mí. Se sentía tan malditamente bien, después de todo aquello, estaba a un paso del orgasmo… Pero Itachi no era la persona más considerada, de modo que cesó sus atenciones. Además, merecía un castigo y en ese momento, al ver el fuego en sus ojos, supe de qué se trataba.

Volvió a penetrarme con sus dedos, esta vez utilizando aún más fuerza y velocidad. Un segundo más, sólo un segundo más y estallaría. Pero ya no había nada en mi interior. Decidí hacer el trabajo por mi cuenta pero él me lo impidió; tomó mis manos y las ubicó por encima de mi cabeza. Respiré y traté de calmarme. Itachi y sus jodidos dedos volvieron a la carga. Claramente ser estimulada de esa forma por ese hombre era una dulce tortura. Lo peor era que él se la pasaba muy bien.

—Esto no es un castigo. Lo disfruto —retruqué.

Él sonrió levemente. Oh, Dios, ¿por qué?

Mi sexo palpitaba. Estaba segura de que con cualquier toque, por pequeño que sea, podía llegar al apogeo. Se dio de la mejor manera cuando su (gran) polla entró en mi intimidad. Por un momento creí que se me saldría el alma del cuerpo, chillé más que una zorra, me agité más que un terremoto y exploté con mayor intensidad que una bomba.

Itachi comenzó a moverse dentro mío y tuve la certeza de que me volvería multiorgásmica ese día.

Durante el acto, cambiamos varias veces de posición. Él se corrió en mi rostro. Y al terminar supe que era diferente, porque no estaba allí para la cámara, estaba allí porque lo deseaba.

[...]

Pasaron algunos días y finalmente llegó el viernes. Al día siguiente podríamos salir. Me senté y apoyé la bandeja en nuestra mesa del comedor. Aquel día era extraño, Naruto no estaba allí y como él era el más chillón de la mesa todo estaba muy tranquilo.

—Y bien —comenzó Kiba dirigiéndose a Ino y a mí—, ¿qué les parece el mundo del porno?

Tragué el bocado que tenía en la boca y le contesté que era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba y ya. Por su parte, Ino alzó la voz, diciendo que le encantaba y que nunca había pensado que había un lugar en donde le pagaran para follar con hombres tan atractivos.

—Igualmente, no todo es color de rosa en el porno —intervino Neji, serio—. Piensas que es completamente genial sólo porque Konoha es una productora decente.

Shikamaru y Tenten asintieron, dándole la razón. Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté.

Shikamaru explicó que existen muchos tipos de porno y no todos son ''buenos''. Al parecer también se filamaban a embarazadas, diversas vejaciones, zoofilia, sadomasoquismo extremo, pedofilia… Y la lista era interminable. En ese momento me sentí un poco ignorante, poco sabía del porno. Y no estaba segura de querer saber más.

Justo en ese momento Tsunade irrumpió en el comedor y tomó su micrófono. Al parecer tenía un anuncio que hacer. Primero nos saludó a todos y luego tomó algunos papeles.

—Ya tenemos las nominaciones de los premios PG —anunció.

Hubo un revuelo entusiasta en el comedor y de repente todos tenían sonrisas en sus rostros. Obviamente no tenía idea de que hablaba. Miré a Tenten alzando una ceja en busca de una explicación.

—Son los premios Porn God —susurró para Ino y para mí—. Algo así como los _Oscars_ pero del porno.

Me reí. Vi a Ino cruzar los dedos, quería un puesto.

—Estas son las categorías en las que fuimos nominados. Afortunadamente, no somos menos que la productora de Suna —mencionó con una sonrisa—. Mejor escena lésbica para Tayuya y Kurenai Yuhi —dos mujeres en mesas distintas lanzaron gritos de felicidad. Sus compañeros las felicitaban—, mejor tamaño para Itachi Uchiha.

Abrí mucho los ojos de la sorpresa (infundada, porque realmente se lo merecía). Todos en la mesa le dieron palmadas en la espalda y él se lo tomó bien. Noté algo de envidia en Kiba pero lo felicitó igualmente. Por un segundo, Itachi y yo cruzamos miradas. Sonreí levemente y él me la devolvió; sonreí aún más. Tsunade prosiguió:

—Mejor tiempo de aguante para Rock Lee —un joven vestido con mallas verdes saltó de su asiento y nos gritó con entusiasmo cosas sobre la llama de la juventud.

—Tuvo sexo durante casi un día —me explicó Tenten. Mi boca cayó hasta el suelo. Había eyaculado en ese tiempo, supuse, pero nunca había oído un cosa sí. Era increíble.

—Mejor felación para Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno.

Abrí la boca hasta el piso. Si Naruto hubiese estado allí, habría saltado y chillado como nunca. Todos en la mesa me felicitaron, todos _menos Itachi_.

—Mejor cuerpo para Ino Yamanaka —ella sonrió más que nunca y yo estaba muy feliz por ella—. Mejor escena gay para Darui y Kimimaro. Y el último: Mejor penetración para Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno —me mordí las uñas, Itachi y yo entrecruzamos miradas—. Pero Itachi fue nominado dos veces, también lo está con Karin Uzumaki, de Suna.

Miré a Tenten. Estaba bastante confundida...¿cómo que de Suna?

—¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué es de otra productora?

La castaña me sonrió. Y es que se notaban demasiado mis celos.

—Es la prima de Naruto y trabaja en la productora enemiga. Konoha y Suna hicieron algo así como una colaboración entre ellas hace unos meses con el vídeo de ellos dos. Tuvo mucho éxito en su momento. Y como hay sólo dos nominaciones para cada categoría, Itachi ganará, la pregunta es con cuál de las dos...

Necesitaba encontrar a Naruto e interrogarlo. Rechiné los dientes.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¡Domo! Disculpen si encuentran algún error, ortográfico o argumental, pero estoy actualizando de emergencia ya que no tendré acceso a una computadora e internet decente en una semana. Espero que les haya gustado. Y por cierto, existen varios premios en el porno, los más famosos son los AMV. Agregué algunas categorías que no existen.<p>

Besos a todos y gracias por leer. Se los quiere.

14/02/2015


End file.
